The Amazing Spider Man One Shot Collection
by Mc.Moog
Summary: A collection of one shots from the Amazing Spider Man movie universe! Some of these may be multiple part short-stories because they aren't short enough for one chapter but aren't long enough for actual stories. Hope you guys enjoy! Rated T for occasional violence maybe, but it won't get any worse:)
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, I just gave up on my last Spider Man story because I just lost my storyline and it turned out terrible :( I'm really not going to give up on my other stories tough, especially these one shots. If you still read my stuff, thank you for being so supportive and if you don't then I don't blame you. In this one I bounce back and forth between POV's and I'll probably keep doing that, unless you guys really hate it and then I'll be open to suggestions on how to do the POV's!**

It was a cold night, and Peter was longing for a certain someone's warmth. He knew he shouldn't but he just couldn't help himself. Before he could stop himself, he was already swinging toward her house. He hadn't gotten to spend a lot of time with her lately, and tonight was a very quiet night.

He took one big swing and landed silently on the fire escape, peering into her window. What he saw was pure perfection, and as if she had spider senses herself, Gwen rolled over and was overjoyed to see her favorite hero.

"Peter, what are you doing here?", Gwen whispered.

"I just missed you and we haven't gotten to see each other and I just need you.", Peter answered.

That was enough for Gwen, and she went back and layed down in bed. This time she wasn't alone though. She reveled in Peter's warm muscular arms wrapped around her, protecting her and making it seem like everything was perfect in their own little world. It took almost no time at all for Gwen to drift off in his embrace.

Peter sat there and watched her sleep as her breath slowed to a steady pace. He loved everything that was happening right now and wished that he could just hold her forever and never have to do anything else. He thought of all the reasons he loved her as her sweet scent filled his nose. He looked around her room, realizing how cute she was. She had posters of Spider Man all over her walls. Of course Peter knew why, but it was still cute.

For the fifteenth time that night, he wished that his spandex suit and her pajamas weren't keeping them apart. Sex wasn't his only goal with Gwen but he'd be lying if he said he didn't think and fantasize about it. He didn't mean to, but he eventually fell asleep with her in his arms and everything being perfectly peaceful.


	2. Chapter 1 Continued

**This one is gonna be the first multiple part shot story and is continuing from the last one. R &amp; R! Hope you enjoy! BTW in this one Gwen survived the clock tower.**

The light was just streaming through the blinds in Gwen's room when her mother walked in. Gwen and Peter both shot up, and they both realized that it was even worse because Peter still had his Spider Man suit on. There was zero chance he could make it out the window seeing as how his mask was across the room on the window sill.

"GWEN STACY YOU BETTER START EXPLAINING!", her mother exclaimed.

Peter stood up and shared a look with Gwen before taking a deep breath and preparing to explain himself. He started with how he became Spider Man and how his father created the spiders. He then moved on to how he had to fight Dr. Connors. It really got hard to explain once he got to how Harry wanted to kill him and tried to kill Gwen. He then threw in Electro and was finished.

"It all makes sense now, thats why you defended Spider Man at dinner that night. I'm so sorry for thinking that you killed my husband. I honestly completely misjudged you Peter.", Gwen's mother said with a newfound understanding for him.

Peter was honestly surprised with how well she took it. If he'd known it was that easy he would've just came out earlier. It gave him a good feeling of closure that he'd been needing.

He then began,"Ms. Stacy, I never want to hurt you, your family, or your daughter. I love Gwen more than anything in this world and I just have to have her."

Ms. Stacy smiled, thinking of how her beloved husband told her the same thing. She honestly couldn't have found a better man for her daughter. He was only just in college but he was more of a man than most males could ever wish to be. How could he balance his school, home life, relationship, and his hero duties all at the same time?

"Peter I'm honored to have you date my daughter, but could we stop the secrecy? I just need to know if my family is ever in danger.", Ms. Stacy responded warmly.

"Yes ma'am.", Peter respectfully answered.

Peter said his goodbyes to both of them and swung out of window, another day of fighting crime ahead of him.


End file.
